istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 222
Added a quest "Blackhammer: The Lost Lair" to Beltar Blackhammer. The quest creates a "link" between the Blackhammer Farmstead and Allathos the Spirit for Level 100 Ancient Dragons who wish to pursue the Drulkar's Wrath quest series. *Cleaned up quest "Monk: Initiate's First Test" and made sure it properly refers to Loricatus Beetles. *Cleaned up the dialog in quest "Outfitter: A Shoulder To Cry On" to be more clear about receipt of the coin payment and speaking with Johald about the formula. *Due to unintended power-leveling during the previous Fall Festival, Scary Spiders and Zombies will only return as tier 1 mobs and will provide no experience when killed. *(Blight Only): Dragons will no longer be able to join the "Neo-" schools. *Adjusted the rate and quantity of Cedar Trees in Vagrant's Rest, Slate Crest, Heart, Dalimond, Spirit Isle, and Genevia *Rulan in Mahagra is no longer labeled as a Consigner. *Arek Wikhalad, Dwarven Knight of Creation, and part of the Shining Blades quest, is now a level 98 - 100 ghost and drops proper treasure. *Gift of Armor 5 scroll will now properly give Gift of Armor 5 buff. *Quest "Outfitter: Excess Shoulders" will no longer require an extra greet to Johald. *Lair Mural "Gone Fishin'" no longer uses a test model. Existing structures should update automatically to use the proper model. *Quest "Earn Title: Avenger of the Iron Guards" now has the proper constraint on them so that players will be lvl 100 for the quest to count. *Tree, Large Leafy for plots is now scaled properly instead of stretched tall and thin. *Quest "Vault of Istaria: Investigation" no longer erroneously mentions a free vault upgrade as this is not offered any longer. *Quest "Krianos: Welcome to Kion" now correctly points players to Sharista in Kion. Fixed a point in the dialog with Commander Devins to point players back to the correct person in order to finish the quest as well. *Quest Kerian's Quest: Learn How To Technique A Claw! can once again be completed by killing the Small Loricatus Beetles on New Trismus. *Raised the minimum number of Cedar Trees that can spawn outside of Kion and within the Cedar Forest. *Updated quest "Beachfront Beat Down" to point at the proper location. *Forest Crawler Worker Leg Hair is now flagged as obsolete as it is no longer used in Techniques. It can be traded with Nadia for newer technique components. *Technique "Adventure: 1-Handed Crush I" now requires Enraged Dim Wisp Vitality instead of Forest Crawler Worker Leg Hair. *Technique "Spell: Blight Damage I" now requires Biting Fly Wing instead of Forest Crawler Worker Leg Hair. *Technique "Spell: Romp I" now requires Forest Crawler Soldier Gland instead of Forest Crawler Worker Leg Hair. *Technique "Craft: Spinning I" now requires Forest Crawler Breeder Abdomen instead of Forest Crawler Worker Leg Hair. *Quest "Spiked Scales V: An Easy Challenge" now properly refers to Rykhar as being in Dralk instead of Chiconis. *Quest "Primal Instant Heal II: Beetles Mania Continues" now refers you to the south of Sable Shores instead of north for Greater Ulmus Beetles. *Quest "Dragon Healing Adept: The Rottenest Treant of Them All" now properly refers you to the forest EAST of Parsinia, not WEST into a mythical forest beneath the waves. *Updated ocean edge near Baker so that it doesn't flood lair. *Updated the dialog for Rialtos the Wary and Calimir the Bold so that they no longer speaks of "next adventures" when neither has any to offer. *Updated all resource "trees" so they use a new ent file so they are non-collide *Quest "Spiked Scales I: Gain The Knowledge Of Spiked Scales" now refers to the Agh'kuk in its description. Plots *Reviewed plot markers in the following communities to ensure they are in line with one edge of the plot: North Parsinia, Parsinia, Acul, Shelter Pass, Granite Hills, Kion Shore, North Mahagra, Desert's Edge, Drift Point, Heather, Defender's Gate, Rihki, Harro, Last Stand, Meadowhill, Mithril's Anvil, Morning Light, Old Oaks, Wolf's Paw, Aiya, Aughundell West, Dikaina *Resized what plots could be in the following communities: Rihki, Lerena, Dikaina and Grayling, Last Stand, Meadowhill, Mithril's Anvil, Morning Light, Aiya, Dikaina *Moved the Destination Pad for Lerena closer to the community. *The portal in Grayling now connects to the road system. *Moved roads in Dikaina to allow for resizing of some plots. Moved some decorative world objects as well. *Plots which are unowned in the following communities will be marked as Condemned across ALL shards for the time being to allow for plot resizing: Harro, Meadowhill, Morning Light, Old Oaks, Dikaina, Elia, Falathien, Frostwatch, Grayling, Harton Valley, Lerena, Selen, Winter's Peak . (Important note: This will take effect on all shards with the next maintenance period, not with the application of this delta.) Category:Delta